Hero of the Day
by writeallnight
Summary: A tag for S1E5 "Collapse." Sonny is fuming that Ray and Lisa were left behind when Crowley's convoy pulled out. He goes to check on his favorite Petty Officer and make sure she's all right. Turns out she's a little less fine than she'd like to admit.


A/N: This fic is a great example of one of the side effects of accidental shipping. I didn't ask to ship Sonny and Lisa. But here we are. I ship them guys. Real hard. They might be my new favorite couple. And Lord help us all if things don't go all right when we hit Season 3. This is one of those gift fics that just came out, fully formed last night after a rewatch of S1E5 "Collapse." Some early days Savis! Enjoy the whump!

* * *

"All right, I'm calm! I. Am. Calm!" Sonny yelled as he struggled against Trent's grip.

"Yeah you seem real calm," Blackburn said. He'd let go but was standing there with his arms crossed, ready to intervene again if necessary.

"I said I'm fine!" Sonny shook free."I'm good!"

Blackburn eyed him but walked away, presumably to do some damage control. "But if I ever see that guy in a dark alley…" Sonny muttered.

"You'll walk away," Jason told him. "No use in putting your ass on the line."

"Oh thank you Mr. Calm and Collected," Sonny said sarcastically.

"Cool off Sonny," Ray said. "Everybody's fine. We're all going home. That's what matters."

"Fine my ass. He nearly got both of you killed." Sonny stalked away in search of Davis, shooting a dirty look at Crowley along the way. How the hell did you get away with leaving behind three people in a fucking war zone? That guy was scum. Stupid politicians.

From the second he'd heard over the comms that Lisa had been left behind with Ray his heart had been in his throat. Lisa was a damn good Logistics Specialist and she kept a pretty cool head, but she wasn't an Operator and their situation had been extremely tenuous. The whole thing had been closer than any of them was ever going to admit. And while she'd seemed all right on the drive back he wanted to make sure that she was good to go.

"Davis!" he called when he spotted her. "Hey, you all right?"

She didn't look at him but nodded her head as she continued toward the back of the plane. "I'm good."

"You sure? That was kinda hairy there for a second."

"I said I'm fine Sonny." She flashed him the fakest half smile he'd ever seen. "All in a day's work."

"Yeah but not _your _typical kind of day." He eyed her suspiciously. She looked a little green for his liking and her shirt was practically plastered to her body with sweat.

"Sonny I said I'm good, all right? Just need a second to catch my breath."

It was clearly a brush off. She turned away from him and made it all of two steps before she retched. "Whoa, hey!" Sonny reached for the nearest receptacle he could find, coming up with a small bucket.

She gagged again and emptied her stomach. "That's it," he said quietly, putting a hand on her back. "Better out than in."

It took another minute before she straightened, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. "You all right?" he asked, peering closely at her face.

"I told you I'm fine," she said, clearing her throat. "I'm just going to start inventorying supplies."

"No you're not." He grabbed her arm and steered her to a jump seat. Now she was pale in addition to sweaty and he couldn't let that go. "Just sit down here for a second." He pushed her down gently and then looked her over. "Now I'm gonna ask you some questions and I need you to tell me the truth, all right? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, swiping a strand of limp hair out of her face. "You're sure?" he asked again.

"I said I'm fine," she snapped. Still fiery. That was a good sign.

"Here." He handed her a bottle of water. "Drink this. Take a breath."

"I don't need to be mothered," she said.

"I know you don't. But you also had a rough couple of hours there and sometimes your body just needs a second to get itself together. So take a damn minute and relax. We can do our own inventory if we need to."

She glared at him but took a sip of water. He noted the shakiness of her hand as she lifted the bottle to her lips. Davis was one tough cookie, but this one had been tough. It made Sonny want to punch Crowley all over again. Repeatedly.

"Sonny!" Ray called to him from across the plane, a frown on his face. "She all right?"

"We're good!" Sonny said.

"That's enough of that," Lisa said. "I'm gonna go do my job now if it's all right with you."

She pushed out of the seat and wobbled. "Davis?" he asked, taking a step toward her.

She put a hand to her head and then her knees buckled.

Sonny caught her arm and saved her from going all the way down. "Trent!" he yelled over his shoulder as he lowered her to a seated position on the floor.

"I'm fine," she said, but now her whole body was shaking and her eyes had gone a little glassy. Her breaths were coming out in shallow gasps.

"Breathe Davis," Sonny said, true worry creeping into his chest.

Trent hit the floor beside him and immediately began taking her pulse. "You hit?" he asked.

"No," she huffed out.

"What's going on?" Blackburn appeared next. "She hit?"

"I'm not hit!" she said again. She tried to push up off the floor but Trent and Sonny each put a hand on one of her shoulders and forced her back down.

"Stay still," Trent ordered as he pulled out a penlight and began checking her eyes.

"What's going on?" Ray came over, the rest of the team close behind. "Shit, Lisa, you okay?"

"Oh my god," she moaned, putting a hand to her head.

Sonny could tell she was embarrassed, but right now he didn't care. They needed her and that meant making sure she was all right, whether she wanted their help or not.

"Trent?" Blackburn asked.

"Her BP and heart rate are a little high," Trent said. "Nothing serious."

"See?" she said. "I'm good to go."

"No you're good to stay right there until I say so," Jason said firmly. "You're going to drink a lot of water and relax. Then we'll talk about you getting up."

Lisa glared at him but didn't argue. Jason might not have been her boss but they all knew better than to argue when he used that particular tone of voice.

"She need oxygen?" Sonny asked. Her breathing was still fast and he was worried she was about to hyperventilate.

"Couldn't hurt," Trent said even as Brock was already handing it over.

Lisa batted it away. "I don't need oxygen. I just need to catch my breath. I'm _fine_," she insisted when nobody moved. "You all are worse than a bunch of mother hens!"

"What does she need?" Jason asked, ignoring her.

"Just a little down time," Trent said.

Jason pointed a finger at her. "Stay."

"I'm not Cerberus," she said.

"You're lucky you're not because if you were you'd be getting the full treatment," Brock said.

"I'll sit with her," Sonny offered.

"I don't need to be babysat!" she exclaimed.

"Works for me," Trent said. "I'll check her again in a bit."

"Can I least sit in a seat?" Lisa asked, seeing that she wasn't going to win.

Jason looked at Trent who nodded. "Get her up."

Sonny and Trent pulled her to her feet. Her eyes closed as her head spun. "You good?" Trent asked.

She nodded and they shifted her so she was back in the jump seat. Sonny settled in next to her as the rest of the boys drifted away. She rested her head against the side of the plane, still trying to get her breathing under control. "God damn it."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Happens to all of us," Sonny assured her.

She opened her eyes enough to glare at him. "Okay, happens to some of us," he amended. "Nothing to be ashamed of."

"I don't want people to think I'm a weak link."

"Nobody is gonna think that. If they did they woulda just let you go down. Survival of the fittest and all that."

That got him a shaky chuckle. "I can't believe this," she said after a minute. "I've seen combat before. I've gone through training."

"Yeah but with a team of people to support you. This was just you and Ray. And while Ray is the best of us, him against an army is still just one guy against an army." Sonny sniffed. "Don't tell him I said that though."

She looked down at her hands. "God I can't stop shaking."

"That's the adrenaline. Same thing that got your heart rate up. It'll pass."

"Will the complete and total shame and embarrassment pass too?" she muttered.

"Lisa…"

"I know, I know, it's fine." She gripped her thighs, trying to still her trembling hands. "Doesn't feel fine though."

"You were a hero today," Sonny said. "You could have gone with the convoy. Left Ray and that reporter to fend for themselves. But you stayed. He wouldn't have gotten out without you, not with an injured guy in tow. It's because of you that we're all here. So instead of shame and embarrassment, maybe try on a little pride for a job well done." He nudged her shoulder.

She finally looked him in the eye. "Thanks Sonny."

"If I were you I'd make Ray buy me a case of beer for saving his ass."

She smiled. "I think we'll just call it good."

Another few minutes went by and Sonny felt pressure on his shoulder as Lisa's head settled there. Trent wandered over. "She doing all right?" he asked when he saw she was asleep.

"Yeah, she will be," Sonny said.

And for that he was extremely grateful.

* * *

A/N: I know Lisa's a badass, but watching some of her earlier interactions with Mandy made me think she hasn't really gotten to see much action. In any case, I enjoy the idea of the whole team taking care of one of their own. Leave your love in the reviews!


End file.
